Alliser Fossoway
Alliser Fossoway is the head of House Fossoway of New Barrel and Lord of their seat in the Reach. Appearance Square chested and broad shouldered, weathered skin, green eyes with crows’ feet at the edges, what little hair remains on his head is a mud brown, his beard is full bodied but neatly trimmed and of the same mud brown colour as his hair. He walks with a noticeable limp in his left leg and a cane with a shaped apple knob, always followed by a large black hound. Biography Alliser was born the first son of Edmund and Olenna Fossoway in 350AC, 3 years junior to his sister, Jeyne. His father was a not particularly caring man, he was more concerned with the cider that fermented in the cellars of New Barrel than he was with the upbringing or training of his children. This meant that most of his education up until the age of 8 was spent with his mother and Maester Beron, they taught the young Alliser of arithmetic, flora and fauna, seasons, stars, and, herblore. He had the making of an astute and keen mind but on his eighth name day his scholarly education was halted, and he was instead placed under the care of New Barrels Master-At-Arms, a giant of a Reachman named Ser Andar Blackbear. Under the tutelage of Andar, Alliser proved not be a prodigy in arms. He was passable with the sword, he could tilt with a lance but was no master, his skill with a bow and arrow was nothing to admired, and his horse riding left a lot to be desired. It was not in the act of war where Alliser’s heart lay, it was the wider affair: the movement of troops, the turning wheel of a perfectly ordered and ranked block of yeoman. He devoured literature by various Archmaesters over the years, chiefly concerned with warfare and tactics. It was on his twelfth name day that his father and some retainers took Alliser on his first hunting trip, stating that he almost a man now, and in order to be a man he had to be able to hunt properly. During this hunting trip Alliser found himself unable to end the life of the stags and hares they hunted, to the disdain of his father who quickly abandoned the hunt in favour of returning home and drinking. During that trip the keeps huntsman, Torgold, took pity on the young lord as his dog seemed to take a shine to Alliser, and a few months later when she had puppies, the huntsman made sure to set one aside for the lordling. Since then Alliser has kept four generations of the hounds and find their companionship a comfort in his most testing of his moments. Alliser’s younger brother Willas would be born in 355, who take much more aptly to martial combat that Alliser ever could. Alliser’s education under Andar ended when he turned sixteen, his accomplishments were few and far between as far as martial pursuits were concerned. At the age of eighteen Alliser was married to Selyse Tarly in a somewhat arranged affair, in time they would grow to love each other, and she would give him three children, Waymar in 369, Bethany in 371, and Richard in 375. On his twenty first nameday, Alliser’s father finally succumbed to the alcohol, years of existing almost entirely of his own family’s cider had ruined his body and so he died broken in body and mind. Now he was Lord Fossoway, and all the burdens and responsibilities that had drive his father to his long, protracted death now lay on his shoulders. Over the next three years Alliser would find that his days were spent with his advisors, his hours filled with grain reports and weather predictions, requests by the smallfolk and petitions. His long days indoors began to wear on him, and he grew more irritable and short tempered. He became somewhat stubborn and strong headed, and his glare was well known to be capable of expelling people from the room with naught but an ill temper and a flick of his eyeline. Eventually however war came to all the realm, in the form of Brynden Baelish. At the outbreak of war Alliser was terrified, he had never held a command before, only in theory was he familiar with the ways of war. Would he make a good commander? A good leader? This would prove to be his make or break moment. He strapped on his armour, mounted his steed and summoned the levies and guard of New Barrel and met with Lord Appleton as they both made for Cider Hall, joined by Lord Appleton. Their arrival at Cider Hall was well received and their instructions were clear, to meet with the larger Tyrell host currently held by Luthor Tyrell and strike out at the known rebels; Hightower and Florent He spent the following two years of the war forming a somewhat friendship with Luthor Tyrell, his skills as a commander and leader growing under the watch of the Tyrell lord. When the siege at Highgarden was broken, they rode out with Lord Paramount Leo and the other Reach lords to Bitterbridge where the rebels were put to the sword. It would be at Bitterbridge that Alliser would lose his younger brother Willas, his head bashed bloody in the melee of the battle. He along with the rest of the fallen nobles were posthumously accepted into the newly created Order of the Thorn, an act that would mark what sort of man the new Lord Paramount Leo was going to be. Following Bitterbridge Luthor led those Reach lords wanting to continue the fight for Harrenhal, and in that final confrontation Alliser found himself on foot as the battle came to an end, Brynden’s men broken. It was then that the snake, Lord Lynderly struck him and a short-fought duel began during which a particularly brutal strike at his left leg left Alliser in agony. The injury never truly healed and has left him reliant on a cane and unable to move in the same way he used to (Maimed). The war came and went, and Luthor Tyrell was admitted to the Small Council, leaving a position as Marshal of the Reach vacant. Luthor’s recommendation to Leo Tyrell for his replacement would be Alliser, who humbly accepted the honour. Timeline * 350AC – Alliser is born * 351AC – Jeyne, Alliser’s sister is born * 355AC – Willas, Alliser’s brother is born * 358AC – Alliser begins his martial training * 362AC – Alliser goes on his first failed hunting trip and is given his first dog * 368AC – Alliser marries Selyse Tarly * 369AC – Waymar, Alliser’s first son is born * 371AC – Bethany, Alliser’s first daughter is born * 371AC – Edmund Fossoway, Alliser’s father dies from alcohol related complications * 375AC – Richard, Alliser’s second son is born * 381AC to 384AC – Alliser fights in Brynden’s Rebellion, befriending Luthor Tyrell and proving himself an effective commander and leader * 384AC – Alliser is gravely wounded in his left leg by Lord Lynderly * 388AC – Alliser is appointed as Marshal of the Reach and admitted to the Order of the Thorn Family Tree Supporting Characters * Maester Beron – Advisor, Maester – Archetype: Scholar * Andar Blackbear – Master at Arms, Advisor – Archetype: Warrior (Swords) * Lester “The Little Barrel” Fossoway – Cousin, Captain of the Household Guard – Archetype: Tourney Knight Category:House Fossoway of New Barrel Category:Reachman